dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Electric: Brave and the Bold
DC Electric: Brave and the Bold is a team-up comic series taking place on Earth-EM. Issues #1 - Batman and Zatanna Plot: Bruce Wayne goes to see a magician act, but discovers that the magician, Zatanna, is using real magic. He soon learns Zatanna is really the daughter of Giovanni Zatara, a professional escape artist who was friends with Bruce Wayne's father, Thomas Wayne. The building is attacked by contortionist Peter Merkel, who attempts to rob the audience. He recognizes Bruce Wayne as the famous CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and has his henchmen hold him at gunpoint. Zatanna uses her magic to levitate all the henchmen into the air and throw them against the wall, and then she attacks Merkel. Bruce Wayne runs into the back room with a suitcase containing the Batsuit, and changes into Batman. He shows up and helps Zatanna fight off Merkel. Zatanna is able to conjure up magic energy chains to pin Merkel down to the ground. The police arrive, and Batman takes off. Zatanna confronts Batman as he is running through the rooftops, and talks to him. Zatanna tells Batman that if he ever needs a partner, she's willing to help him again. Batman says it's very unlikely he'll ever get a partner, and as the two talk we can see a billboard in the background showing the Flying Graysons. Characters introduced: Zatanna, Peter Merkel/Rag Doll #2 - Batman and Firestorm Plot: Wayne Enterprises scientist Martin Stein is publicly unveiling a new machine that can generate safe solar energy, code-named Project Firestorm, and young news reporter Ronnie Raymond is in the crowd. The machine has an overload of solar energy, and everyone runs out of the building as it is about to explode. Ronnie Raymond trips on his way out, just as the machine explodes, bombarding him with solar energy that fuses with his DNA. The building is destroyed and millions of people gather around as Ronnie rises up out of the wreckage, now a being of pure fire. Ronnie flies off into the sky, and Bruce Wayne decides to investigate. Bruce suits up as Batman and runs through the rooftops, looking for Ronnie. He encounters Ronnie on top of the GCPD building, and asks him what happened. Ronnie says that when he was caught in the explosion it changed him, and now he can't control his new powers. Batman takes him to the new Wayne Enterprises building where Martin Stein and Lucius Fox study his new form. The next morning, they are able to create a yellow and red containment suit for Ronnie, so he will be able to control his abilities now. With the help of the containment suit, Ronnie is able to shift back and forth between his human and fire forms. Batman convinces Ronnie to use his new powers for good, and Ronnie decides to become the superhero Firestorm, named after the machine that gave him his powers. He flies off away from Gotham, promising to return one day once he's become a better hero. Characters introduced: Martin Stein, Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm #4 - Batman and Black Lightning Plot: There is a shoot-out at the hideout of criminal Tobias Whale, and a man named Jefferson Pierce is seemingly killed while Tobias Whale gets away. Police find out from one of Whale's thugs that Pierce was just an innocent civilian who was kidnapped so they could test an experimental drug on him. Jefferson is given an open casket funeral, but there is a huge lightning storm the night of his funeral, and his corpse is struck by lightning. A chain reaction from the unstable chemicals in his body cause his body to fuse with the electricity, and the corpse disappears. Pierce finds himself hovering in the air, resurrected and made out of pure electricity. He realizes that with his new powers he can avenge his death and bring Whale to justice. Since his body is made out of pure electricity, he is able to generate a special costume on himself and sets out to find Whale. Meanwhile, at the scene of the shoot-out, Batman is looking for evidence, when Pierce appears before him. Pierce claims he is a superhero named Black Lightning, and he wants to help Batman stop Whale. They go to the house of one of Whale's accomplices. Black Lightning uses his electric form to enter the accomplice's cell phone and trace back a call from Whale he received earlier that day. Black Lightning shocks the accomplice with electricity and goes with Batman to Whale's cabin in the woods, where he is in hiding. They fight off Whale's goons, and as Whale tries to escape Batman shoots him with a tranquilizer dart. Black Lightning is about to kill Whale, until Batman tells him not to stoop down to Whale's level. Black Lightning follows Batman's advice, and heads back to Gotham to find his wife and daughters. Characters introduced: Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning, Tobias Whale #5 - Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman Category:Comics Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem